Leader's Letters
by Katsura-Tenshi
Summary: Being a good ex-captain and ex-Leadah, Alpha writes letters for his previous team daily. He thinks that WhatsApp is whole a lot better, but that'd be less 'touchy' and less 'emotionally'. Besides, his iPhone is stolen. But anyways, "Ex-Teammates..."


**Yo!**

**You know these letter-kind-of stories? Well, let me say I love them so much! XD They could be hilarious, they could be sad, but I prefer the hilarious type XD**

**I first thought about Minamisawa, but then I changed my mind to Alpha 'cause I just love the Chrono Stone :D**

**Yup, Alpha's still in prison, but that doesn't mean he can't WRITE letters, right? Okay, I'm not really sure if it's right or not O.o But who cares?! *insert a 'bitch please' face here***

**Also, Endou's (Since he's in prison, too) the boy-next-bars in here XD Yeah, there's a huge possibility that the Eternal Prison isn't like ordinary prisons…but who cares?! *insert a 'bitch please' face here again* **

**Enough talking and let's begin! Me no own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone (Long title O.o).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Leader's Letters**

"What are ya doin'?"

Alpha darted his grey eyes to see Endou poking his head through the bars (That are before Alpha's). He sighed as he kept sharpening his pencil, "Making your advice useful."

Endou –barely- tilted his head in confusion, but then he made an 'oh' face and nodded, and then he smirked, "And could you remind me of that little advice?"

Alpha's eyebrow twitched for a second, "'Communicating with our teammates is better than sitting around staring at bees'." He recalled the older man's words.

Endou crossed his arms and nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, yes." And then he pointed a finger, "Always be social, besides they probably miss you." He _secretly_ recalled his wife's words.

Natsumi once forced him to write letters for his good old friend, Fideo, in Italy. She kept talking about 'best friends forever' and 'he probably misses you dearly'. She also scolded him when he told her that Fideo never replied to his letters. _"They probably don't even make it there."_ Endou thought with a slightly dark aura.

Alpha rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. They probably don't even remember my name."

Somewhere in El Dorado…

"Leadah Alpha is our Leadah."

"We can't just stay here with crossed arms."

"Everybody knows that Alpha is A, and A means number 1."

"And we can't let 'Number 2' boss us around."

"We'll avenge our Leadah Alpha!"

"Yeah!"

That was a conversation between Einamu and Reiza on the WhatsApp.

Back to the prison…

"And you, Endou-san? Shouldn't you be 'socializing with your lovely little and big friends'?" Alpha asked with his usual expressionless expression (?).

Endou waved his hand, "Nah, no need." He grinned, "It's enough that they are now missing me as hell and crying their eyes out for me." He winked (Alpha's expression did not change at all), "Trust me; they even turned EMO for me."

Somewhere in somewhere (?)…

"OH MY GOD, JAPANESE WOMEN ROCK IN SOCCER!"

"I never felt so happy!"

Tenma and Shinsuke hugged each other with JOY. Tears of JOY sparkled their JOYFUL eyes as it stared at the TV.

Fei folded his hands and smiled proudly, "I always loved the Olympics, and I always will."

Back to the prison…

Endou wiggled his eyebrows, "They miss moi."

Alpha –after a long stare- sighed and began writing on the piece of paper—

"Wait, from where did you get the paper?" The coach asked with curiosity.

The pink/purple-haired boy (Endou's not sure about Alpha's hair color) looked up and stared at him (again).

It's not like he will tell him or anything.

Back to the paper…

_Dear ex-Teammates, _

_I believe it has been a while since our last communication. Therefore, __**I**__ thought about writing you letters to assert that we are still—_

"Alpha, show me what you're writing."

The ex-Leadah sighed and obeyed the order, because it'd be rude if he brushed him off…

Besides, the older man's voice tune wasn't too comfortable.

Alpha managed to SQUEEZE his right arm out of the bars in order to hand Endou the letter. The older man –after long struggling- grabbed the paper and started reading -while Alpha is struggling to pull his arm back-.

Before he could speak, the coach snapped, "WHAT IS THIS?"

"…Umm…"

Endou poked his hand through the bars and waved the letter, "Are you writing a letter for your FRIENDS or for BARAK OBAMA?"

He has to thank Natsumi for this.

Alpha paused, "…What?"

When Endou saw the ex-Leadah's expression, he suddenly felt proud of himself, "Write in a more…friendly way. Not a ROBOTIC way!" He waved the paper again, "Take it and rewrite!"

Alpha obeyed –without saying word- and toke the paper. After moments he managed to pull his arm back from the bars and stick his focus back to the paper.

Endou laughed proudly _inwardly_. Though, he wore that _creepy _expression (That slightly scared the El Dorado cops passing by). _"Eh, so Natsumi's lesson in 'lettering' was WORTH IT!"_

Back to Alpha…

He managed to use the older man's advice and began scribbl—writing.

_Dear ex-Teammates—_

Wait, Endou said in a more _friendly _way.

_Ex-Teammates,_

_Yeah, it's been a while since we last talked, but that doesn't mean we're enemies or anything, right?_

_So, how are you since I was sent to prison for absolutely no realistic reason?_

_Alpha_

…

Wow, Alpha mused to himself.

This way of talking is unusual for him, but that doesn't matter as long Endou doesn't freak out again (And he won't let Endou read his letter again).

Before he called the cop to send his letter, he remembered something. He grabbed the pencil and added:

_P.S. Is Beta being the freak she is?_

He's just curious, that's all.

* * *

The next day, Alpha woke up by the sound of the cop screaming things like; "Get the hell up!" or "You've got mail!" or "I hate this job." And something like, "I hate my wife. Always ordering tacos."

The ex-Leadah awkwardly accepted the letter from the mad cop (Who randomly cursed and walked away) and sat back on the piece of metal called bed.

"So, my letter made it there, huh?" He seemed a little suspicious before opening the envelope…

Oh, yeah, Endou's still not awake so there's no dramatic effect.

Alpha wonders how he even REST on that 'bed'.

But anyways…

_Dear Leadah Alpha,_

_LEADAH ALPHA?!_

_Love,_

_Team A.5_

…

Alpha blinked, he actually expected MORE words, but he understands their reactions.

Sort of.

No, not really.

_Ex-Teammates—_

Wait, what should he write?

…

…

He shrugged and wrote his reaction:

_Ex-Teammates,_

…

_Alpha_

* * *

The next day, the same 'alarm', the same 'bed'. Except that the Sleeping Beauty is awake this time.

"Uh, is THAT a letter from your FRIENDS?" Endou squealed as he clinched his fists with excitement.

Alpha nodded slowly as he opened the envelope and read:

_Dear Leadah Alpha (Hey, that rhymed!),_

_We apologize; we just wrote our reaction when Reiza received this. –Einamu-_

_Houw ar ya, boss?! –Kuoso-_

_I want to tear my hair from angriness. Beta ain't our Leadah! –Reiza-_

_Beta's a bastard. Ha! B stands for Beta and Bastard! Haha! –Zanou-_

_How are you, Leadah? –Einamu-_

_Love,_

_Team A.5_

_P.S. Not-our-Leadah Beta is more than a freak (She scares the hell out of Kuoso whenever she's in the 'innocent-and-I-know-it' mode)._

_P.P.S. Gaura's busy in the toilet all day (But he says he misses your waffles)._

Alpha slightly smiled; nothing changed.

Einamu's still serious-two-shoes around Alpha.

Kuoso's spelling is still crappy.

Reiza's the tough black girl she is.

Zanou's jokes are lame as always.

Gaura accidently drank expired milk (Again).

_Ex-Teammates,_

_I see, you hate Beta, huh. That's what I'm talking about. Keep it up. Hate Beta even more every passing day._

_I'm perfectly fine. Except that our food is unknown, our water tastes like broccoli, our washrooms smell like if a dead corpse is buried there, and birds can't even sleep in those beds. But we'll get used to it._

_Alpha_

_P.S. I'm telling you to hate her._

Alpha paused; remembering something.

_P.P.S. Endou-san says hi._

* * *

The next day…

_Dear Leadah Alpha (It still rhymes!),_

_God, I hate prison! (But I still like Prison Break) –Reiza-_

_Of course we'll keep hating her, and keep lo… preferring you! (Because 'loving you' would sound really weird). –Zanou-_

_SICK! BROCCOLI WATER! –Zanou (again)-_

_But I liek brocolly… –Kuoso-_

_LEA… _

_As shown, Gaura's still sick (Couldn't continue his part, busy puking out). –Einamu-_

_Love,_

_Team A.5_

_P.S. Who says what?_

Memories flashed in Alpha's mind.

Reize doesn't 'like' Prison Break, she's OBSESSED over it. In fact, Alpha remembers that she once invited them in her place for dinner, but instead they spent the night watching EVERY SEASON of Prison Break. In ONE night.

He remembers every bit of that night.

He remembers Kuoso's mental breakdown when Gaura ate his nachos.

He remembers Zanou begging Reiza every minute to play her 'Call-Of-Duty' thing.

He remembers Einamu face-palming every second.

He remembers the neighbors yelling at them through the windows because the TV's volume is TOO HIGH. But Reiza didn't really care.

He remembers everyone (Except himself) pausing awkwardly whenever a 'kiss scene' appears.

He remembers they had Chinese food for dinner and Kuoso's hysteria when his fortune cookie said 'Someday, the person on your left side will rape you'. Einamu was on his left side.

He remembers they returned home at 5 A.M. But their parents didn't care.

Alpha sighed at the memory.

_Ex-Teammates,_

_I forgot to write earlier, but I'm glad you didn't change. Don't change._

_Alpha_

_P.S. You know, that goal keeper we tried to paralyze for absolutely no realistic reason._

* * *

The next day, during lunch…

"Alpha, you've got damn mail!" The always-bothered-and-not-in-a-good-mood cop smacked the letter and package on Alpha's tray (Rice bowl to be exact). He randomly cursed and walked away (As usual).

Alpha's eyes remained on the package.

…

…

…

"Well, what are you waiting for? OPEN IT!" Endou (Who's beside him) exclaimed with excited clinched fists.

The ex-Leadah sighed as he brushed his thumb against his cheek to remove the bits of rice (It flew to his face when the cop smacked it with the package).

He always wondered why he even sits beside this so-called adult.

But anyways, he decided to read the letter first…

_Dear Leadah Alpha (OH, THE RHYMING, IT'S KILLING ME!)_

_We're happy to know you're glad to know that we didn't change! (Haha! Another joke to write down!) –Zanou-_

_And to make you happier, we bought you a present. –Einamu-_

_Even though it's weird to admit, but I really love this stuff! It's cute, I can't help it! –Reiza-_

_Ya moust be lonley, so we brout ya company! –Kuoso-_

_Love,_

_Team A.5_

"SWEET!" Endou cheered (He has been reading the letter from Alpha's shoulder). Seeing no reaction from Alpha, Endou patted his shoulder (with enthusiasm!), "Come on, open it!"

The coach's voice was so loud it gained every prisoner's attention (Including the cops and the Lunch Lady).

Alpha read Reiza and Kuoso's parts once again, with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

Cute?

Company?

Apparently, Alpha was taking so long opening the package, so the prisoners' patience went bye-bye, "OPEN! OPEN! OPEN!"

The whole room was full of cheers.

Who enters the cafeteria right now thinks that Alpha's about to reveal tickets to Disney Land or something.

The ex-Leadah began to rip the paper off the contact (Not to mention the noisy background), _"This better not be…" _After the last rip, the contact is revealed.

The room silenced.

…

…

_"…embarrassing."_

Within two seconds the cafeteria was full of LAUGHTER. HUMILIATING LAUGHTER_._

Alpha's face turned a shade of pink…and then red…and then crimson.

A doll.

His friends bought him a DOLL.

The BABY type.

* * *

_Ex-Teammates,_

_You sick freaks, why the hell did you buy me a freakin' baby doll?_

_Alpha_

X

_Dear Leadah Alpha (I'M OFFICIALLY DEAD FROM THE RHYMNESS!),_

_What do you mean? You didn't like it? But it's gorgeous! –Reiza-_

_Yah, Leadah! Hoew come you saye NO to its cuut face? –Kuoso-_

_I KNEW IT! –Zanou-_

_Leadah, but it'll give you company, won't it? (Zanou, stop acting so know-it-all. You're the one who had the idea of buying it). –Einamu-_

_Hi Leadah! –Gaura-_

_X_

_Ex-Teammates,_

_Bastards, because of you I'm being humiliated every minute. At least bring me a Game Boy, not a goddamn DOLL!_

_P.S. I flushed it in the toilet (Yeah, it fits in, problem?)._

_Alpha_

_X_

_Dear Leadah Alpha (I'M SERIOUS, THE RYHMNESS IS TORTURE!)_

_Leadah is scary…-Gaura-_

_Whoah, Leadah, I neaver guused you woud be so angry! –Kuoso-_

_Sorry, Leadah! We just thought you'd like to have someone to talk to! –Reiza-_

_We actually thought we should buy you a Game Boy, but we realized Game Boys don't talk. I apologize, Leadah! –Einamu-_

_You flushed it in the toilet?! –Zanou-_

_Love,_

_Team A.5_

* * *

Days have passed; Alpha calming slowly (Even though the humiliating isn't), Endou's still horrifying Alpha by his ability of relaxing on metal, Team A.5 apologizing every now and then (By the way, Kuoso caught a flu), the 'mailman-cop' still isn't in a good mood.

Nevertheless, everything's back to normal.

_Dear Leadah Alpha (*Dead from the RHYMNESS!*),_

_Oh my God, Beta is training us like if there's no tomorrow! I'm tired already! –Reiza-_

_I'm *acho!*…so exhauusted…*acho!* -Kuoso-_

_My hands are paralyzed from her shots! That douche bag! How will I write down new jokes now, HA? –Zanou-_

_Eesy, use *acho!* the compu…_

_Shut up, Kuoso. Or shall I say, ACHO up! Haha! How's that?! FUNNY! –Zanou-_

…_*acho!*… -Kuoso-_

_My digestive system could not be any more disturbed. Thank you, soccer ball. For hitting me in the tummy over nine thousand (IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!) times! –The usual sick Gaura-_

_I don't know why Beta wants to win on those pricks so bad…Oh, shi…_

_Hi, Alpha-kun~! –Beta-_

Alpha paused.

…

"Oh, shit…"

* * *

Kual sighed deeply as she darted her eyes to her teammates; Netan and Jini.

The same words crossed their minds…

_"I feel forgotten."_

* * *

**Yosh! The end! So, how was that? Did you like it? I really hope so!**

**And yes, every spelling mistake in here is on purpose ('Cause Kuoso's spelling supposed to be crappy) XD And yes, Beta barged in and caught them! XD**

**My fingers are crossed waiting for you to review! Please, please review! Flames are a 'no, no' and you'll only blame yourself~ (Come on guys, this one-shot is for priceless fun). **

**In case you still didn't figure it out, Einamu's the one who wrote 'oh shi' (Before he could continue writing, Beta caught them and continued writing herself XD). Also, I have nothing against Beta (Hell, she's my fave!) but Team A.5 (and probably Alpha) hates her...so...yeah...XD**

**Thank you so much for reading! Bye bye~**


End file.
